1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to equipment support devices and more particularly pertains to a new equipment support device for holding equipment during the maintenance thereof.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising an equipment support rack assembly configured for holding equipment during the maintenance thereof that includes a base with a top wall, a bottom wall and a perimeter wall. The perimeter wall is attached to and extends between the top and bottom walls. The perimeter has an aperture extending therethrough to access an interior of the base. A rod is attached to the base and is configured to receive a spool of cutting line so that the cutting line can be easily removed from the spool. The top wall has a guide hole extending therethrough. The guide hole is configured to receive the cutting line. A plurality of legs each has a top end and a bottom end. The bottom end of each of the legs is attached to an upper surface of the top wall. Each of the legs extends upwardly from the upper surface. A platform has a top side and a bottom side. The bottom side is attached to the top ends of each of the legs. The top side has an opening therein extending through the top and bottom sides. The opening is configured to receive a weed trimmer or to allow access to a bottom side of a lawn mower positioned on the top side.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.